Chibiusa's Pinch
by Maria
Summary: Chibiusa is lonely but a friend shows up....
1. Default Chapter Title

Chibiusa's Pinch: Part 1  
  
-----  
Prologue:  
  
Ok this is my first fanfic. I've been reading like a million of them, and I really felt like writing one of my own! ^_^ I wanna split this into chapters so I have more time to think for each one. Thanks for reading! This will prolly contain WAFF (or my attempt at WAFF) so if that bothers you stop now or forever hold your peace. Also this will be more "Japanese". I'll probably be puttin a few Japanese phrases and all the names will be in Japanese. (NO DIC NAMES!! _) Oh yeah this happens after the SuperS series and after the SuperS movie, but BEFORE Sailor Stars.  
  
If you are new to Sailor Moon and don't know the Japanese here's a usefull list:  
  
Chibiusa = Rini  
Usagi = Serena  
Rei = Reye  
Ami = Amy  
Minako = Mina  
Ikuko = Usagi's mom  
Makoto = Lita  
Chad - I'm using as Chad cuz I forget his Japanese name.  
Diana = Luna & Artemis's daughter kitten  
Baka = idiot  
Nani = what  
Mate = wait  
Tadaima = I'm home  
  
--------------------------------  
[Tsukino Residence]  
  
Chibiusa gets dressed, puts on her shoes, and sneaks out the door carefull not to wake Usagi. It's about 10 AM and she figures with the way Usagi sleeps there's no possible way a hurricane could wake her up, so she walks out the door.  
  
Meanwhile Usagi is sleeping and snoring loudly  
  
Diana: USAGI SAMMAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Usagi continues sleeping  
Diana moves her mouth closer to Usagi's ear  
  
Diana: USAGI SAMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Usagi bolts up   
  
Usagi: Nani?!?!  
Diana: Usagi-sama! I don't know where Chibiusa is! I woke up this morning and she was gone!  
Usagi: Eh?? Chibiusa baka! Did she leave any notes Diana?  
Diana: No and Luna didn't see her either.  
Usagi: (grumbles) and she tells ME that I'm careless.  
  
[Out on the streets]  
  
Chibiusa is walking looking at all the stores. She stops at the candy store.  
  
Chibiusa: *sigh* This is where I met Peruru. I wish I could see him again...  
  
Chibiusa continues walking and looking around when she comes to a store full of fantasy things. She sees fairies, wizards and unicorns...  
  
Chibiusa: Pegasus...  
  
Sadly Chibiusa decides she better go back before everyone gets worried.  
  
[Tsukino Residence]  
  
Usagi is pacing back and forth yelling at Chibiusa like she's there  
  
Usagi: Baka! Where is that little brat! I'm going to get her when she gets back! *GASP!* I bet she's at Mamo-chan's house! That little brat WOULD go there! I'm gonna go get her and give her a piece of my mind...and maybe talk to Mamo-chan...^_-  
  
Usagi runs out the door  
  
Luna: Mate Usagi-chan!  
  
Luna runs after her  
A few minutes later Chibiusa walks in and sees the house empty.  
  
Chibiusa: Diana! Where is everyone?  
Diana: Ikuko-sama went to the store, Usagi-chan's brother is at his friend's house..and Usagi-sama is with Mamoru-sama.   
Chibiusa: USAGGIIII!!   
  
Chibiusa is about to run after her but then stops...  
  
Chibiusa: Maybe not today...(she says to herself)   
  
Chibiusa goes into the living room to watch some TV but her mind is on Peruru and Pegasus.  
  
Chibiusa: (thinking) How I miss them...I'm so lonely..  
  
With that she turns the TV off and goes upstairs. She puts on "Rashiku Ikimasho" and lies on her bed thinking. So many thoughts run through her head, including memories of how Pegasus saved her from Nehelenia, and how Peruru saved her from falling a million miles to earth..  
  
Radio: Lalala never give up, gambaruwa! (I'll do my best)  
Chibiusa: With all the enemies defeated, and the 2 of them gone I have no one. Usagi has my Mamo-chan, but I guess he really isn't mind since he's my future father.  
  
Diana leaps on the bed and sits next to Chibiusa  
  
Diana: What's wrong Chibiusa-chan?  
Chibiusa: I'm just lonely. I wish I had a boyfriend like Usagi-chan does. She's always so happy with him, and even though Mamo-chan is nice to me, he belongs with her. I just wish I had someone to be with, and the 2 people I think about I know I can't be with.  
  
With that she drifts off to sleep  
Suddenly a sparkling is heard..Chibiusa opens her eyes and sees a young boy with a horn on his head with white hair and a blue robe.  
  
Chibiusa: PEGASUS!   
"This must be a dream", she thought.  
Pegasus: This isn't a dream my lady.  
Chibusa: Naniyo??? How can you read my mind??  
Pegasus: Don't forget my love that I have the golden crystal and it gives me special abilities.  
  
Chibiusa and Pegasus stare into each other's eyes...suddenly Diana runs in  
  
Diana: Chibiusa-chan I heard a noise and.....PEGASUS!  
Pegasus: Konnichiwa Diana-sama! ^_^  
Diana: How did you...didn't you...what are you doing here???  
Pegasus: Shh! I was able to come back to visit you Chibiusa. After the Nehelenia incident, I was able to get enough strenght to change form from horse to boy for as long as I want.  
Chibiusa: Wow really?? That's so great! Er I mean...I'm so happy for you! ^_^;  
  
Pegasus gave her a warm smile. Chibiusa blushed, and Diana's eyes widened.  
  
Pegasus: I must be heading back but I will return to talk to you my love. Sayonara. ^_-  
  
After saying that Pegasus dissapeared and left a sparkly dust behind. Diana sat there wide eyed, and Chibiusa sat on her bed still blushing and staring at where Pegasus once stood. After a few moments she finally spoke.  
  
Chibiusa: I think...I'm in love...  
  
Diana snapped out of her trance as she heard a knocking on the door. Chibiusa did as well after she heard Usagi's loud blaring scream.  
  
Usagi: TADAIMA!! Chibiusa you better be home...ah well I don't care anymore.  
  
Usagi had a smug look on her face, she went into the kitchen and drank some tea smiling. Chibiusa came down and saw Usagi smiling, but she was smiling too. Neither of them said anything, neither of them cared. Both were happy in their own little worlds.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:   
  
Here's the part of the fanfic that no one ever reads!  
But since you're reading this you may as well go on. Ok well this is the   
first part of a first fanfic I have ever written. Yes I know it's short but   
I figured that way I can split it into more parts that way. I have a few  
ideas what I'm gonna do with Chibiusa-chan! ^_-  
  
Thanks for reading!   
  
Maria  
  
http://user.netomia.com/asuka02/  
  
---------------------------------------------------  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chibiusa's Pinch: Part 2  
  
-----  
If you haven't read part one, I suggest you do, I'm not gonna repeat all my notes in every single fanfic.  
New definitions:  
Henshinyo = transform  
Hai = yes; right  
Urusai = shut up  
doshide = why?  
  
-----  
[Tsukino Residence]  
  
Diana and Luna sat nearby watching Usagi and Chibiusa smiling in their own little worlds.   
  
Diana: Luna-mama what's wrong with Usagi-sama and Chibiusa-chan?  
Luna: I'm not sure, Usagi looks like she just had a blast and Mamoru-san's house *sweatdrop* and Chibiusa looks...in love?? Hmm that is odd...Did anything happen?  
Diana: Well...Pegasus came back.  
Luna: Nani???  
Diana: Chibiusa was just sleeping and all of a sudden he appeared in front of her. I was really shocked!  
Luna: Why didn't you tell me Diana? I must tell all the other girls!  
Diana: No! Please dont Luna-mama! I think this is something between him and Chibiusa-chan. Maybe we better let her handle it..and if she needs our help she can ask Usagi and henshinyo.  
Luna: Hai!  
  
Usagi snapped out of her trance and noticed Chibiusa sitting there.  
  
Usagi: Chibiusa!!! What were you doing at Mamo-chan's house??  
Chibiusa: Urusai baka Usagi-chan! I was never there, I went out for a walk on the streets.  
Usagi: Doshide?  
Chibiusa: I just wanted to be alone that's all..  
  
Usagi leaned down and put her hands on Chibiusa's shoulders  
  
Usagi: Do you want to talk about it Chibiusa-chan?  
Chibiusa: Not with you! I mean..gomen Usagi-chan..sure. You see..earlier today when I was taking a nap I saw Pegasus..  
Usagi: Pegasus? No way Chibiusa-chan you musta been dreaming! ^_^  
Chibiusa: It wasn't a dream..*she looked hurt*..I knew I shouldn've bothered talking to you Usagi.  
  
With that she went back up to her room.  
  
Usagi: Was it something I said?  
  
Luna got a sweatdrop and Diana giggled.  
  
[Chibiusa's Room]  
  
Chibiusa: I knew no one could understand me...  
  
She lay on her bed and looked out the window. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and a flash of blue light.   
  
Chibiusa: Pega...nanio!?!? Peruru?????  
Peruru: Konnichiwa Chibiusa-chan. ^_^  
Chibiusa: You're back? I thought you lived in children's sugar dreams.  
Peruru: I do, but you see you have the most beautiful dreams (and delicious cookies) so I wanted to pay you a visit. :)  
Chibiusa: I can make you some more if I want...Usa...  
Peruru: It's okay! I've had enough sweetness for one....decade ^_^; Anyway I must get going. It was nice seeing you again Chibiusa-chan, maybe we can talk again. ^_- Ja ne!  
Chibiusa: Mate Peruru!  
  
Peruru dissapeared leaving Chibiusa with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Chibiusa: Oh my...first Pegasus then Peruru...  
  
She looked out the window.  
  
Chibiusa: Well it's getting late I guess I better go to sleep.  
  
Diana walked in  
  
Diana: Chibiusa did something just happen?  
Chibiusa: Well you won't believe this...but remember the boy that made the cookies dance with his flute?  
Diana: Peruru-san?  
Chibiusa: Hai! He just came to visit me.  
Diana: But didn't Pegasus...  
Chibiusa: Yes I know but now both of them appeared...  
Diana: So how do you feel about it?  
Chibiusa: I'm well..in love Diana..  
Diana: With both of them?? Is that allowed??? You have to make up your mind Chibiusa-chan!  
Chibiusa: I'll sleep on it. ^_^  
Diana: *sigh* The Queen isn't going to be happy about this.  
Chibiusa: You're not going to tell are you Diana???  
Diana: Don't worry Princess! ^^ Your secret's safe with me.  
Chibiusa: Arigatou Diana! *Yawn* Well time for bed. Goodnight Diana!  
Diana: Goodnight Chibiusa-chan.  
  
Chibiusa pulled her moon and bunny covers over herself and Diana slept at the foot of her bed.  
  
[Downstairs]  
  
Usagi has fallen asleep in front of the TV. Luna sweatdrops and turns the TV off. She nudges Usagi to wake up.  
  
Luna: Usagi-chan your parents will be home soon you better go to your room.  
Usagi: (sleepely) Hai hai Luna..  
  
Usagi gets up and drags herself to her room and falls on her bed. Luna jumps up at the foot of her bed and falls asleep there but is shortly woken up after Usagi turns to the other side almost knocking her over.  
  
Usagi: Mamo-chan...(in her sleep)  
  
Usagi smiles and goes back to sleep. Luna sighs and does so as well.  
  
[The next day...]  
  
It's morning at the Tsukinio house. The usual clamor can be heard.  
  
Chibiusa: USAGI LET ME USE THE BATHROOM!!  
Usagi: Haha sorry Chibiusa-chan I got into it first! ^_-  
Chibiusa: Grr! But you've been in there for over an hour! I'm gonna be late to school!!  
Usagi: The early bird gets the worm!  
Chibiusa: Baka Usagi-chan!  
Usagi: Urusai!  
  
Finally Usagi opens the door and gets out of the bathroom wearing her school uniform. Chibiusa angrily runs into the bathroom and slams the door shut. Usagi shrugs and goes to eat breakfast when...  
  
Usagi: I'm LATE!!  
  
Usagi grabs a piece of toast and runs out of the house. She's running to school when she runs by Mamoru-san.  
  
Mamoru: Ohayo Usako!  
Usagi: Mamo-chan!!  
  
Usagi runs over to Mamoru-san and gives him a big hug.  
  
Mamoru: Hey aren't you gonna be late for school?  
Usagi: School? What school?  
Mamoru: Usako...I think you better get going, I gotta get to my class as well.  
Usagi: Aww Mamo-chan.. :(  
  
Usagi looks sincerely into his eyes. Mamoru leans down and kisses her. All happy, Usagi runs to school and Mamoru gets a sweatdrop and goes back to his destination.  
  
[Back at Tsukino residence]  
  
Chibiusa runs out of the bathroom almost knocking Diana down and runs out of the house to school. Diana goes to talk to her mom, Luna.  
  
Diana: Luna-mama, is it possible to love 2 people at once?  
Luna: Nani?  
Diana: What if someone loved 2 people?  
Luna: Well it's possible to love to people, but what kind of love? Like the kind of love between me and you or you and Chibiusa or the kind between Usagi and Mamoru-san?  
Diana: The kinda Usagi and Mamoru-san share.  
Luna: Hmm well I suppose it's possible but I'd be sure to make up my mind on such things. (to herself - Unfortunately that's not how it happened with Artemis. ^.^;)  
Diana: Oh I see. Thanks Luna-mama!   
  
Diana runs to Chibiusa's room and curls in a ball on her bed and takes a cat nap.  
  
----------------------  
  
Stay tuned for Part 3 of Chibiusa's Pinch! ^_^  
  
Hope this one turned out longer than the previous one. I'm tryin to get the parts in as soon as possible but I doubt I can do so every day! ^_^; Thanks for reading!  
  
Maria  
http://user.netomia.com/asuka02/  
  
---------------------------- 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chibiusa's Pinch: Part 3  
  
----------------  
Just a reminder to make sure you read part 1 and 2 before you read this! ^_^  
  
New words:  
  
Sensei: teacher  
Uso: No way  
  
----------------  
  
[Streets]  
  
Chibiusa is walkin down the streets to school.  
  
Chibiusa: (to herself) I'm gonna be late...but *sigh* I don't care. Pegasus...Peruru....do they love me or is it the other way around? Am I just making this up? Maybe Usagi was right, make this WAS a dream. What if one likes me but the other one doesnt? That would be a relief...but what if neither like me in that way?? What if they really ARE just visitng me! O_o;;  
  
She had all these questions in her mind and finally arrived at school.  
  
Sensei: Chibiusa you are late!  
Chibiusa: Gomen sensei...  
Sensei: Have a seat please.  
  
Chibiusa sat down and day dreamed. She first pictured herself holding Pegasus's hand and then he would morph into Peruru. Suddenly she snapped out of it and got back to school mode.  
  
[Usagi's Junior High]  
  
Usagi is having lunch with Minako, Makoto and Ami.  
  
Usagi: I been noticing Chibiusa acting strange.  
Ami: Maybe she's getting a headache from your yelling? ^_^;  
Usagi: Ami-chan!  
Makoto: Maybe she's sick? Perhaps not enough nutrition? I can come over and make her something!  
Usagi: Mako-chan can you make ME something??  
Makoto: Usagi-chan! *sweatdrops*  
Usagi: Hai hai!   
Minako: Maybe she has a secret crush!  
Usagi: Uso! There's no way she could be upset over a boy! That's not how Chibiusa is.  
Minako: *with a sly look on her face* Why don't you spy on her Usagi-chan???  
Ami: Minako-chan! That would be awful!  
Minako: Heh heh well it was just an idea ^_^;  
Usagi: Well in any case, I'm gonna confront her after school! I'm gonna find out what that little monster's up to!  
  
Everyone sweatdrops and goes back to class.  
  
[After school]  
  
Chibiusa is walking home sulking and thinking about Pegasus and Peruru. Usagi is running home and bumps into her.  
  
Chibiusa: Ahh! Baka Usagi-chan! Watch where you're going!  
Usagi: Oh gomenasai Chibiusa-chan! I'm in a hurry. Mamo-chan promised to take me to have ice cream after school!!  
Chibiusa: I thought you had to make up an exam.  
Usagi: Ummm...exam?? ^^; No time to chat gotta run!  
  
Usagi ran ahead of her. Chibiusa sweatdropped and walked home.  
  
[Tsukino Residence]  
  
Chibiusa walks into the house.  
  
Chibiusa: Tadaima!  
Diana: Hey Chibiusa-chan!   
  
She runs up to her and jumps on her shoulder.  
  
Chibiusa: Hey Diana! ^_^ I'm hungry, I'll go raid the refridgerator..if Usagi hasn't done so already.   
  
She walks into the kitchen and sees the door of the refridgerator open and someone's picking food.  
  
CHibiusa: Ikuko-mama?  
  
The figure comes out...  
  
Chibiusa: Pegasus!  
Pegasus: Well hello there young maiden.  
Chibiusa: Wow you're back..again!  
Pegasus: Why yes, I was about to make us some lunch.   
Chibiusa: Er...us?  
Pegasus: Of course, nothing would be better than having lunch with the one you love.  
Chibiusa: Love?? *sweatdrop*  
  
Pegasus walked over to her and leaned his face close to hers making her blush a little.  
  
Pegasus: What would you like on your sandwich?  
  
Chibiusa sweatdropped.  
  
Chibiusa: I'll have a tomato...  
  
With that she fainted to the floor.  
  
[Few minutes later]  
  
Chibiusa opened her eyes to see Diana and Pegasus above her.  
  
Diana: Chibiusa! Chibiusa! Are you ok?  
Chibiusa: What happened?  
Pegasus: Well I was asking you what kind of sandwich you wanted but you fainted. ^_^;  
Chibiusa: Oh..  
  
She blushed embarrasingly  
  
Pegasus: Maybe we'll skip lunch. Want to go for a walk?  
Chibiusa: Pegasus...what happened to your horn?  
Pegasus: Well my princess, you see I now have the power to hide it that way we can both be seen in public without anyone giving me strange looks. ^^  
Chibiusa: Hai.  
Pegasus: So you up for it?  
Chibiusa: Hai.  
  
She got up and they walked out the door. Diana came along too, sitting on Chibiusa's head.  
  
[Outside]  
  
As they walked down the streets Chibiusa kept looking at Pegasus. Something about him was really familiar. Suddenly he stopped walking.  
  
Chibiusa:...?  
Pegasus: Well I have noticed you have been staring at me all this time....is something wrong?  
Chibiusa: Oh I'm sorry..  
  
Suddenly she looked right into his eyes and saw....Peruru! Chibiusa gasped.  
  
Chibiusa: Oh my god!  
Pegasus: What what's wrong?  
Chibiusa: No nothing, I'm just seeing things.  
  
They walked to a nearby cafe and sat down. Chibiusa had a milkshake.  
  
Chibiusa: So are you always going to come back like this? Where do you stay when you're not with me? Tell me!  
Pegasus: Well you WILL see me in your future, but I cannot reveal to you yet how. And where I stay is quite complicated so let's just leave that in the air until I can find the best time to explain to you.  
Chibiusa: Oh I'm sorry for asking..  
Pegasus: That's alright. ^_^ A girl as beautiful as you can ask me anything she desires.  
  
Chibiusa blushed and drank her milkshake. It was getting dark outside.  
  
Chibiusa: I think I better get home.  
Pegasus: Alright m'lady, I'll escort you home.  
  
He took her hand in his and walked home. Chibiusa felt a different feeling. The feeling of lonliness she had before was now obsolete. When they got to her house, she noticed some lights on.  
  
Chibiusa: I can't let you walk in with me or my mom or baka Usagi-chan might get suspicious so I have to say goodnight to you here. You have somewhere to go right?  
Pegasus: Of course my love.  
Chibiusa: Well...goodnight! ^_^;  
  
But before Pegasus made his exit he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
Pegasus: Goodbye maiden.  
  
With that he dissapeared. Chibiusa put her hand on her lips and then grew a big smile. She walked into the house and ran straight up to her room and fell onto her bed. She completely forgot that Diana saw the whole thing.  
  
Diana: *to herself* Well at least she's happy! ^_^  
  
[Downstairs]  
  
Ikuko: Usagi-chan what's wrong with Chibiusa?  
Usagi: I don't have a clue mama-san. *to herself* But I'm gonna find out.  
  
------------------  
  
To be continued....stay tuned for Part 4 of Chibiusa's Pinch!  
  
Hope you enjoyed this one too! ^_^  
  
Maria  
  
http://user.netomia.com/asuka02/  
  
-------------------  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Chibiusa's Pinch: Part 4  
  
-----  
Sorry this is late, I've been really busy. There's one more left after this. Stay tuned for part 5!  
Today's vocab!  
  
Arigato - thank you  
demo - but  
mate - wait  
hentai - pervert  
-----  
  
[Rei's Temple]  
  
All the girls are sitting discussing Chibiusa  
  
Usagi: I want to get to the bottom of this.  
Ami: Maybe we should leave it to Chibiusa, it is her business.  
Makoto: But what if she's in trouble? Rei did your fire tell you anything?  
Rei: Well actually, when I looked, I saw that Chibiusa has found a new romance, but that special someone is one that we have encountered before!  
Everyone: Ehh???  
Minako: Rei-chan! Why didn't you tell us before??  
Rei: Well I kinda agree with Ami-chan, this looks like something Chibiusa should handle on her on but...Usagi-chan you should still keep an eye out just in case.  
Usagi: Hai!  
Luna: Well meeting's over *to herself* now I can get a catnap. ^.^  
Usagi: I'm hungry!!  
  
Usagi runs like Sonic the Hedgehog home and bites into the first thing she sees..which happens to be a pie her mom just made.  
  
[Tsukino Residence]  
  
Usagi: Arigato mama!!!  
Ikuko: You're welcome, hey where's Chibiusa? I made this for her...err *sweatdrop*  
  
Usagi has eaten most of the pie  
  
Usagi: Well....if she's not here in a few min I'm gonna finish up this pie! ^_^;  
  
[Chibiusa's Room]  
  
Chibiusa: Diana, I can't decide between Pegasus and Peruru. I'm leaning more towards Pegasus since he did take me out on a date...*blush* but then Peruru rescued me from falling..but so did Pegasus! Oh this is hard!  
Diana: Small Lady, why don't you talk to Pegasus and tell him how you feel. He seems the better one since Peruru has not showed up. Or maybe you can tell him that you have mixed feelings, remember you used to be able to talk to him about anything.   
Chibiusa: Hmm good point Diana...but how can I call to him.  
Diana: I don't know, try saying it out loud?  
Chibiusa: Like this, "Pegasus will you please come out, I'd like to talk to you?"  
  
Suddenly a flash of light and Pegasus appeared.  
  
Chibiusa: Wow!  
  
Diana sweatdrops  
  
Pegasus: You called maiden?  
Chibiusa: Well Pegasus you know how you say that you love me and all that? Do you really mean it...or you just trying to be nice..  
Pegasus: *with a sencere look* I mean it with all my heart.  
Chibiusa: Well I have feelings for you too but...I also feel the same way about someone else..  
  
For a moment Pegasus looked hurt  
  
Chibiusa: I'm sorry..  
Pegasus: It's allright, I understand how someone as lovely as you can love more than one person.  
Chibiusa: Demo! That's not right!  
Pegasus: *bows* Understand..  
  
Suddenly there is another flash of light..and Peruru appears.  
  
Chibiusa: Peruru!  
Pegasus: Peruru?  
Chibiusa blushes  
  
Peruru: I am Peruru, a good friend of Chibiusa's.  
Chibiusa: Friend?  
Pegasus: Is this the other boy you were talking about Chibiusa?  
Chibiusa turns red  
  
Peruru: What did you say?  
Chibiusa: *really red* nothing!  
Pegasus: Well if he is the one you chose maiden, I shall leave you.  
Chibiusa: Mate!  
Peruru: What? Choose what?   
Pegasus: It appears this lovely young lady is deciding to chose you to be her one and only.  
Peruru: Nanio kore??  
Chibiusa:...  
Peruru: That's impossible! Why I'm just a fairy! I live in children's dreams, I can't be anyone's one and only ^_^;!  
Pegasus: What?  
Chibiusa: NANI??  
Peruru: You see, I have been watching you both. That is why I came back. I noticed Chibiusa was in a pinch because she couldnt decide between me and you. Once she told you I saw it and came back to clear things up. I didn't mean to cause any trouble! ^_^ You see, I live in yours and Chibiusa's dreams. So I can see what you two have on your mind, there is no way I'm in love in THAT way with Chibiusa. She's all yours Pegasus!  
Pegasus: Oh really?  
Chibiusa: wow...*sweatdrop*  
Peruru: I can also tell you a few other things....You two will have a future. I can't interrupt what is meant to be. It's like someone taking Usagi away from Mamoru-san or the other way around. I must take leave, and don't forget I'm watching your dreams, so don't dream of anything naughty....at least for now. ^.-  
  
Chibiusa and Pegasus turn red  
  
Peruru: Ja ne!  
  
Peruru flaps his wings and dissapears into glittering dust. Chibiusa sits on her bed beet red and stares at Pegasus. Pegasus is still standing on his knees staring at her. Both eyes are wide.  
  
Diana: Pegasus? Chibiusa-chan?  
  
The two are still staring at each other  
  
Diana: *sweatdrop* I'm going to get some water.  
  
She walks out of the room. Chibiusa snaps out of it.  
  
Chibiusa: Pegasus...*she looks with sincere eyes at him*  
Pegasus: *snaps out of it and look at her* Young maiden..  
Chibiusa: Please call me Chibiusa...  
  
Pegasus gets up and sits on her bed next to her.  
  
Pegasus: Chibiusa-chan...I...  
Chibiusa:....um..  
Pegasus: I love you  
  
Chibiusa smiles and leans closer to him, Pegasus puts his arm around her. Chibiusa looked into his eyes, he leaned down and gave her a kiss.  
  
At the same moment Usagi was walking up to Chibiusa's room with some left over pie in her hand and as she walks in..  
  
Usagi: CHIBIUSA-CHAN!  
  
Pegasus and Chibiusa stop kissing and turn red and stare wide-eyed at Usagi.  
  
Chibiusa: Um well I can explain. ^_^;  
Usagi: Hmm why didn't you tell me Pegasus was back!  
Pegasus: Konnichiwa? ^-^;  
Chibiusa: It's a long story...I'll tell it to you sometime.  
Usagi: Chibiusa-chan! _  
Chibiusa: Hey Usagi-chan, think of it this way. Now you can spend all the time you want with Mamo-chan without being bothered by me. ^_-  
Usagi: Hmm...wow! Good point! Mamo-chan here I come!!  
  
She ran downstairs and off to Mamoru's house  
  
Chibiusa: *to Pegasus* so what now?  
Pegasus: Well according to Peruru we "have a future together" so why don't we start now..  
Chibiusa: Nani??? *she blushes*  
Pegasus: Chibiusa hentaiyo. ^-^ I didn't mean it like that! I have a good plan of what I want to do. :)  
Chibiusa: Hai!  
  
-----  
To be continued..Stay tuned for the finale of Chibiusa's Pinch: Part 5!  
  
Hope you enjoyed this one, yeah I know it all happened suddenly but I didn't wanna put in too many details or it woulda gone on forever!  
  
Maria  
  
http://user.netomia.com/asuka02/  
-----  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Chibiusa's Pinch: Part 5 - the finale  
----  
  
Yes this is the final one! Enjoy!  
  
The final vocab:  
  
mina - everyone  
sayonara - goodbye  
  
----  
  
[Tsukino Residence]  
  
Chibiusa: I'm goin to school mina! Sayonara!  
Usagi: Chibiusa-chan?  
Chibiusa: I felt like getting up bright n early today! ^_^  
  
She runs out the door. Usagi shrugs and continues eating her candy.  
  
Usagi: Hey wait a minute..I'm gonna be late!!!  
  
Usagi runs around the house, picks up her school bag and runs out the door.  
  
Ikuko, Diana and Luna sweatdrop.  
  
[Chibiusa's School]  
  
Sensei: Students, I want you all to meet a new person in our class. His name is Pegasus Helios.  
  
All the girls start whispering and giggling.  
  
Chibiusa: Pegasus!!  
  
She jumps out of her desk and gives him a big hug. Pegasus sweatdrops. All the girls stare and some guys groan.  
  
Girl1: Chibiusa! How do you know him?  
Chibiusa: Uh well...you see..  
Girl2: Is her your boyfriend?  
Girl3: (to Pegasus) Are you two a couple or what, we must know!  
Chibiusa: Heh..^_^;  
Pegasus: I didn't think I'd be so popular ^_^;  
  
[Lunch break]  
  
Chibiusa and Pegasus are sitting outside eating lunch together  
  
Chibiusa: So this was your plan huh?  
Pegasus: Yup isn't it great? Now we can see each other all the time.  
Chibiusa: But where do you live? I mean how did you explain all that.  
Pegasus: Well, I talked to your friend Makoto, and she let me room with her.  
Chibiusa: Eh?  
Pegasus: Oh don't think of it like that. She considers me like a brother to her, and she said she doesn't feel lonely living with me anymore. ^_^  
Chibiusa: Hai! ^_^;  
  
They stare at each other for a moment  
  
Chibiusa: Um..would you like a piece of my cupcake?  
Pegasus: I don't know I've never tried those kind before.  
Chibiusa: Try it *she takes a bite* see they're good! ^_^  
Pegasus: Hmm maybe I will try it...  
  
He leans over to her and gives her a long kiss...finally he pulls away. Chibiusa sits there wide-eyed.  
  
Pegasus: Hmm taste pretty good, can I have some more? ^.-  
Chibiusa: Hai! ^_^  
  
-------------------  
  
The end! Heh yeah sorry I had to make it short but it's like a prologue. The real ending was part 4. If you guys can gimme some reviews. I only got 2! v.v  
  
Once again, thanks for reading!  
  
Maria  
  
Wanna see some Sailor Moon art? Go to my site below:  
  
http://user.netomia.com/asuka02/  
  
P.S. Sign my guestbook I'd love to hear your comments! ^_^  
  
------------------- 


End file.
